


The Morning After

by orphan_account



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-23
Updated: 2010-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny and Adam had a wild night after GLAAD.  Too bad Johnny can't remember most of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my love of sore-from-sex descriptions, stubble burn, and to a friend whose moisturizer went to a good cause.
> 
> Oh yeah, and the hotness that is JWeir and Adam Lambert. Unbetad, sorry.

When Johnny Weir woke up, the first thing that came to him was that he was so hungover even opening his eyes felt painful. The second was that while he remembered coming back to his hotel with Adam Lambert, whatever they had done to make his ass hurt almost as much as his head was beyond the reaches of his memory. Fuck. He hated that about blacking out--you thought you were just a little drunk, that you would remember anything, then woke up missing half the night. Apparently the good half.

He slowly turned his head on the pillow to see that Adam was still asleep--or passed out--but definitely unconcious, face mostly make up free except for some flakes of eye make up. Johnny empathized, eye make up was a bitch to remove well when sober, let alone three sheets to the wind. He doesn't know when Adam got it off at all, considering he seems to recall they stumbled through the door straight into bed. Adam has a hint of stubble on his face, and his lips look a bit swollen. He looks edible, but Johnny would have to be feeling significantly better to enjoy it. Closing his eyes again, he thinks of what would make him feel the most better with the least effort. Water. His mouth has that awful dry feeling, probably from a combination of the alcohol and the loss of bodily fluids he generously gave the man in his bed last night. Running his furred tongue along the roof of his mouth, the ache in his soft palate helps him have a quick sense memory of giving a very slobbery blow job.

Johnny got out of bed slowly, less to avoid bothering Adam than to avoid jarring his head. Going into the bathroom, he immediately turned the shower on to the hottest setting. Drink cold water, stand under hot water, let the good stuff in and the bad stuff out. He added two advil to the perscription and after brushing his teeth, stepped under the hot spray. He spent most of the shower with his eyes closed letting the water run over him, down his chest, then turning and letting it do the same down his back. When he began to worry that the hot water was going to fade away he cleaned himself, mentally cataloging the tenderness of his cock, the delicious soreness of his ass, the hickey on his collar bone, a bruise on his ear. Memories filtered in slowly, more like snapshots--Adam fucking him against the wall, him scratching his sharp fingernails across Adam's nipples to make him hiss, shuddering through orgasms together, sleepily kissing as they woke for another round. He's pretty sure they spent most of the night fucking and recovering, and he can only remember a tiny bit. Just his luck to be unable to remember having more sex in one night than he's had in months.

When he emerges, he feels like he might survive the day if it requires nothing more than laying in bed. Adam is half awake, splayed out in the bed only half covered. He was lazily running one hand over his chest and the other under the covers. At the sound of Johnny, he opened his eyes and smiled blearily. Johnny wishes he felt good enough to help him with his morning wood, to enjoy this kind of early morning blissed out-ness that he would be feeling too if not for the hangover. He gingerly laid himself back down, eyes closed.

"Mmmm, you look a little worse for the wear last night. How do you feel?" Adam said throatily, his morning voice a dozen kinds of sexy.

"Shhhh." Johnny replied in a whisper. "Hungover and well-fucked. Your hard living rock star ways have left me a broken man."

He left the bed jostle with Adam's laughter.

"I know a great hangover cure, baby." Adam whispered, moving closer to Johnny.

"By all means, let me have it." Johnny whispered back, smiling. Adam's mere presence was distracting him pleasantly.

Adam's weight on the bed shifted and he settled himself between Johnny's legs.

"A good orgasm is a great distraction." He said before mouthing hot kisses on Johnny's groin--the base of his cock, his balls, his inner thighs.

Johnny moaned. He really wasn't sure he could get it up and come right now, but it still felt really good, better than good on his super-sensitive skin.

Adam started to give him a leisurely cross between a blow and hand job, sometimes sucking his cock, sometimes licking his ass lightly, sometimes whispering filthy things, while his hands moved with purpose. But when he moved to insert a spit-slicked finger into Johnny, Johnny hissed and pushed away. "I'm so sore, I don't think I can take anything without a lot of lube, and still not much."

"Okay, I'll be gentle." Adam promised, dropping a kiss on Johnny's hip. "Where's the stuff you had me use last night? It was fine."

Johnny frowned. He couldn't remember providing lube at all, and then his eyes landed upon the little jar on the nightstand.

"No. I did NOT let you fuck me with my moisturizer. That shit is $200 an ounce!" The headache was back.

"You did, and told me it was worth it." Adam said. Johnny could feel him smiling into the juncture of his left leg and imagined the blue eyes sparkling. It probably had been worth it, fuck the black out.

But now he didn't feel up to worrying about it, except to note that apparently certain parts of them were more age-defying than they had been the day before.

"Well, I'm not letting you use it now."

"Hmm, I think we got a sex bag last night, let me see what we can use."

Adam moved off the bed, then returned and dumped some things next to Johnny.

"Ooh, I think I found just the stuff." His voice was getting over the early-morning sound, but was still sexy as hell.

While Adam was distracted with whatever he was opening, if the sounds of rustling packaging were anything to go by, Johnny let his hands roam his body, enjoying the feeling of his nipples tightening, the way the bruise on his hip was so different from the ones he had from skating. He didn't open his eyes at all, content just to lay there and try not to hurt any worse.

Adam settled himself back down and a quiet buzz and some wet noises were Johnny's only warnings before what felt like a tiny vibrator began stimulating the tender, bruised skin making Johnny gasp. He immediately wished he hadn't because it set his head throbbing again, but Adam was gently rubbing the little toy around Johnny's hole, making him clench and unclench uncontrollably, an exquisite mix of arousal and soreness. Adam was using his mouth again, sucking along the length of his dick before taking the head in and sucking gently--about all Johnny thought he could handle. It all felt overwhelming, the well-earned pain fighting the pleasure, his nerve endings all alive and too overloaded to know to feel good or bad.

As Adam expertly worked his cock to full arousal and continued stimulating his ass just enough, Johnny found he probably could manage another orgasm, and before long, Adam's persistent but gentle touches left him arching into the other man before relaxing bonelessly into the soft bed. Adam tossed whatever he had been using aside, and Johnny heard more ripping noises.

Eyes still closed he said, "That was amazing, and I'd love to return the favor, but I think all I can do right now is lay here wrecked."

"Hmm, then it's good that's all I want." Adam murmured.

Johnny slitted his eyes open to see Adam kneeling between his own still-splayed legs, pulling some kind of freaky rubbery thing down the length of his cock. The tilt of his head and o of his pink mouth made Johnny open his eyes wider and wonder a little more about that bag. Then Adam opened his eyes and started talking. "I just want to come to you looking so completely fucked out, too sore from having my cock in your mouth and ass to even fucking move, and you look so fucking hot with that burn from my stubble on your face and neck."

Oh, that explained a lot actually. Maybe having the moisturizer nearby would be useful in a little while.

Adam stopped talking as his breathing became more hitched, and pulled the weird thing off to use just his hands, jerking himself off wildly and then coming on his hands and Johnny's stomach. He swiped everything haphazardly off the bed and collapsed next to Johnny, breathless. He pulled a corner of sheet and haphazardly wiped Johnny off.

"Feel better?" Adam asked a few minutes later.

"Mmm. Much better. Still wish I could remember last night better."

"Well, there's always tonight for me to do it all over again."

Johnny smiled. There wasn't a chance in hell his body could handle two nights of this. But he could try.


End file.
